The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, including arrangements for supplying fuel and oil to internal combustion engines from separate fuel and oil sources. The invention also relates to arrangements for pumping of fuel or oil in response to the supply under pressure of the other of the fuel or oil and to arrangements for mixing the fuel and oil and for facilitating supply thereof in mixed condition to the two stroke internal engine of a marine propulsion unit.
The invention also relates to such mixing arrangements and to arrangements for varying the volumetric ratio of supplied fuel to supplied oil.
The invention also relates generally to arrangements for pumping one fluid from a first source in response to supply of a second fluid under pressure from a second source and, if desired, for mixing the fluids and delivering such mixed fluids to a point of use. In addition, the invention relates to arrangements for varying the ratio between the mixed fluids.
In the past, outboard motors manufactured under the tradename SUZUKI have included an oil pump which was supplied oil from a tank accessible through the engine shroud, which was driven by a cam rotated by the engine, and which supplied the oil so pumped to the intake manifold for mixture with the incoming supply of fuel and for delivery of the thereby mixed fuel and oil to the engine crankcase.
Also in the past, it has been proposed to use electronic apparatus to effect oil pumping and mixing thereof with fuel prior to introduction to the engine crankcase. One such device was advertised by Injectronics Corp. of Spokane, Washington.
Also in the past, the assignee hereof, has advertized an electronic fuel/lube oil metering kit for multi-cylinder outboard motors.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Gates 2,898,865 August 11, 1959 Perlewitz 2,935,057 May 30, 1960 Tacchi 3,228,560 January 11, 1966 Lyall 3,434,490 March 25, 1969 Sparrow, et al 3,481,318 December 2, 1969 Leitermann, et al 3,653,784 April 4, 1972 Shaver 3,913,551 October 21, 1975 Bron 3,971,341 July 27, 1976 Jensen 3,963,038 June 15, 1976 Schreiver 4,142,486 March 6, 1979 Tucker 4,165,759 August 28,1979 Holmes 4,276,001 June 30, 1981 Carlyle Re. 29193 April 26, 1977 ______________________________________